Finally Married
by LauraACullen
Summary: Just a little pre-Breaking Dawn speculation on what Bella and Edward's wedding night and honeymoon might have been like. Mature themes. Not for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Room

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is inteded.

This was my pre-Breaking Dawn musing on what Edward's and Bella's wedding night and honeymoon would be like. Really only intended as a one-shot but then couldn't help myself so I added a second chapter. Just for fun.

Mature themes appropriate for adult audiences only.

* * *

We were almost alone. I turned to see my wife—_my wife_—standing by the door with Alice and Jasper. They were the last of our wedding guests to leave.

"Alice, thank you so much for this day. You made it perfect for us." Bella's sincerity rang through her voice, and I was caught between feeling sheer joy at her happiness and exasperation at Alice's smug thoughts, _"Of course. I told you I knew what was best for you."_ I smirked at her—at least she didn't say it out loud. She giggled, "You're welcome, Bella. Thank you for letting me have my fun."

I wrapped my arm tightly around Bella's waist. She smiled up at me. I moved my smooth hand up her back, feeling the soft lace and pearl buttons of her gown. The thrumming of her heart quickened. Jasper extended his hand to me in congratulations. As I took it, a blanket of ease settled on me and I felt Bella's shoulders slacken. The corners of Jasper's lips twitched, and I grabbed both his and Alice's shoulders and ushered them out onto the front porch. "Good night, kids," I whispered lowly. Alice giggled again.

In an instant, I shut the door, turned down the lights, removed my tie and tuxedo jacket, and was standing in front of Bella. She smiled and put her hands on my chest. I rested my hands on top of hers, then pulled her left hand to my mouth and kissed her palm. I saw the blush flood her face. I turned her hand over and kissed the rings she let me place on her hand. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." She giggled, and said, "I love you, Mr. Cullen," and I marveled at the impossibility that I had gotten everything I ever wanted and so much more that I never dared to dream of.

With less restraint than I usually used, I cupped my hands under her head and pulled her lips to mine. The fast flutter of her heart thrilled me. I searched her mouth with my tongue and crushed my lips harder against her soft skin. I wound one hand around her small waist and pulled her whole body against mine. Her heart stuttered and I drew back. "Breathe, Bella." She gasped for air but grabbed my hair and I allowed her to pull our lips together again.

In one smooth movement I scooped her into my arms and she placed her hands around my neck. I walked up the steps and down the hall at a human pace, savoring the way she looked and the way she looked at me.

A soft light filtered into the hall and Bella's breath caught, "Oh."

"Alice's final touch," I whispered, gazing at the white candles glowing around my room and the thick vases of red roses on the wide windowsills. I placed her down in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Tonight, we begin our lives here. Tomorrow, I am taking you away to a place that will be just ours." She leaned her head back and I kissed the side of her neck. "Mmmm," she said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. She stared up at me with an intensity that took me off guard. She reached up and pulled my face to hers. "Kiss me, Edward." I breathed in her scent and hungrily found her mouth. She grasped at my face, my hair, my neck. Her heart raced. Her hands slid around and pulled at the soft fabric at my neck. I grabbed her hands in one of mine and stepped back.

"Edward—" she panicked. "No! Why--?" I placed my finger on her lips and saw the desperation in her eyes. "Alice will kill me if anything happens to this dress," I breathed.

She relaxed at my words. "I suppose I am a little overdressed," she whispered. She turned her back to me and gathered up the dark curls into her left hand and pulled them out of my way. I kissed the back of her neck and found the top pearl button. Deftly I worked my fingers down her back. A century of long nights barely gave me the patience to resist simply pulling the luscious fabric apart. Bella's heart quickened with the progress I made and the soft whispers of my cold fingers on her back. I wanted to explore every part of her. I placed several soft kisses between her shoulder blades and slid my hands down her sides to her waist inside the gown.

I noticed her moving. "Stop." Her eyes found mine, searching, imploring. "I want to do it," I whispered as I turned her around and picked up where she had left off, unbuttoning the fitted sleeves at her wrist.

The dress hung loosely now over her breasts, and I reached up cupping her jaw line in my cold hand and pulling her to me. The ardor of our kiss grew. Bella grabbed my other hand and pressed it to her breast. "I need you, Edward," she rasped around the edge of our kiss. Still kissing her mouth, her jaw, the hollow under her ear, I pushed the dress down over her hips and it fell in a heap at her feet. Keeping my eyes locked to hers, I took her hands and helped her step out of the pile of fabric. I thought nothing could distract me from the way her unbearably exquisite body looked in the elegant white undergarments she wore. But then her hands began working down the buttons of my vest and shirt and her warm hands found my chest. Her hands explored the cold planes of my chest and smoothed down over the sides of my waist. She kissed my chest and I hugged her into me. She reached up and worked the clothing down over my shoulders and her breath took. "Edward…" she reached down and found the clasp of my pants while her mouth hesitantly found my nipple. Softly she pressed her lips against me, then, finding no resistance, bathed my skin with her tongue. "Oh God, you taste as good as you smell." Her hands managed the clasp and zipper, pressing against me in a way that brought a low hiss through my teeth. She tensed for a moment and searched my eyes. I breathed for a moment and then had to see more of her.

I lowered my head into her chest, kissing along the top of her bra. My hand trailed up the thin strap and around her back, unclasping it in an instant. I kissed each strap down her shoulder until the garment slid down and to the floor. Something flashed in her eyes and she looked down. I bent my head down until I found her eyes again, and lifted her chin gently. "What is it, love?"

"You…are…so beautiful," she mouthed, her eyes still trying to avoid mine. I finally caught her gaze with mine and held her fast with pools of liquid gold. "I…," and she blushed a deep rose. Her facial expression became a question; her eyes sought to escape my effort to understand. "I am…" her eyes flickered down, "Am I enough?"

"Bella. Oh, Bella. You still don't see yourself clearly. You are…'beautiful' isn't even adequate. There aren't words for the beauty—the perfection—that I see when I look at you. Nothing, no one, could be more to me than you are. Right here, right now—forever—I am overflowing with a sense of wonder at what you have given me—at what you want to give me." I grabbed her face with my hands and kissed her roughly once, then pulled back just enough. "Promise me you will never forget that. Promise me you will throw away all doubt. I am yours as long as you want me." The blush continued down her neck to her breasts, a physical expression of the incredible pace of her heart.

"Promise me, Bella. I need to know you know."

"Yes. I promise, Edward."

I held her gaze for a moment more, and then sprung with her to the bed. The dizzying motion caught her off guard and she screamed and then laughed a throaty laugh. Her eyes changed. I saw nothing of the question there a moment ago. She pulled herself atop me, kissing my mouth, my neck, my chest, my stomach. The brush of her breasts against my body was absolutely thrilling. She slid her slim frame between my legs, and pulled at the top of my pants. She backed off the edge of the bed, pulling my clothing down with her. My shoes thudded to the floor and she flipped my socks over her shoulder, laughing nervously when she caught my eyes flicker to the side and realized one had almost landed on top of one of Alice's candles. "Oops," she whispered.

She kissed the inside of an ankle. Her tongue explored the underside of my knee. She crawled back between my legs, alternately kissing one thigh and then the other. It was pure rapture. And then she touched me, hesitantly at first. She wrapped her hand more tightly around me and stroked me. Again. And again. A growl rumbled in my chest and I roughly pulled her up to my chest.

"Ed—"

"Bella, a…a minute…I…," she smiled. I wasn't usually the one at a loss for words. She reached for me again and I murmured, "I just need a minute."

Then I could wait no more. I rolled over her, keeping my weight on my forearms. I was everywhere. I kissed, tasted, touched. Her body arched up to mine. I realized I couldn't tell the temperature difference between us. Everything radiated her warmth, her scent. I worked down her body, encountering the garter belt. I undid the clasps from her stockings and then impatience got the best of me, and the satiny fabric went to shreds easily in my fingers. "I hope you don't mind," I rasped huskily. She moaned and found my hair with her hands.

"Take the stockings off," she pleaded, "I don't want anything between us."

"Happily," I whispered, looking up at her with her favorite smile while doing her bidding.

"Edward, Edward," she pleaded, almost whimpering.

"Yes, love?"

"Please, please…I need…I want…you so much. Please make love to me." Her pleading eyes and voice were always one of my greatest weaknesses.

"Bella, I…are you sure?" I wanted her so much, but I was so scared of hurting her. It was dizzying, not a typical feeling for one such as me.

"God, yes, Edward," and she sat up and grabbed my cold face in her hands. Her words came in a low rush. "Edward, I am not afraid," she kissed me. "I am anything but afraid. We can do this, Edward. You can do this. Because you can't hurt me. You could never hurt me. I know that in my heart. I feel it in my soul. I want you Edward. I have never wanted anything more in my whole life. Please, please make love to me."

I pushed her back against the huge bed and she pulled me down on top of her. I centered myself between her legs and she moved with me. I went slowly. I searched her eyes. I held my breath. I listened to her body. She pushed against me, and I entered her. A moan escaped her lips and I hesitated. I never wanted to know what anyone was thinking more than I wished I could hear her thoughts at that moment. She smiled at me and knotted her hands in my hair. We kissed softly, then she crushed her lips against mine. I moved slowly. It was impossibly…indescribably…wonderful. I wanted her. I needed her. And her desire mingled with her scent to create a song for me of unimaginable passion and love. I heard her whisper my name over and over again. Her pledges of love became more breathless and urgent as I moved faster over her. I could feel her pulse everywhere, and her heart hammered her sweet blood through her body. Then, it stopped, and her breath caught, and I had barely gotten her name out of my mouth when she writhed against me and moaned deeply. Her release electrified me. I had no words for the intensity, the depth, of the feelings that washed over me. Her hands moved desperately over my shoulders and neck, seeking purchase against my marble skin, seeking a way to maximize the contact between our bodies. She pressed herself against me and I struggled for the control I knew I had to have but wanted to forget. "Bella!" I nearly shouted, as I responded to her body, kissing her roughly around her mouth as my body slowly began to relax.

I slid off of her to my back, pulling her into my arm. She tucked her face into the crook of my neck and drew her knee up across my legs. "I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"As I love you."

I listened as her heart rate slowed and rolled to my side to look at her with a start.

"Bella, are you crying? Oh, Bella. I hurt you. Did I hurt you? Where are you hurt?" I was furious with myself. I was frantic with worry.

"No, Edward. No," she promised.

"What then? Bella, please, you know I cannot stand—"

She looked up at me, brushing the tears from her face. "I am just…it's just.…" My eyes begged her to help me understand. "Edward, I…I. Am. Happy. I am so happy. The sheer joy I feel is overwhelming. No one has ever been as happy as I feel right now. I have everything."

My lips kissed the salt off her face. I breathed and she moaned softly. "Breathe, Bella," I teased. "I can't tell you what your words mean to me. What the gift of your body, your life, means to me. Only that you cannot feel anywhere near as whole as I feel. I never realized anything was missing. And now I feel a longing for your touch if we are merely separated across a room. I spent a century searching, searching for you. I am so privileged to have found you."

She tucked her head against my chest. Her breathing slowed and deepened. I laid my head back and began humming her lullaby. She relaxed further, and then moved a finger to my lips. "Not yet," she murmured. "I don't want this day to end yet."

"Don't worry, love. We have tomorrow. And the next day. Sleep, now," I crooned.

"You'll stay with me…" she drifted off and I wrapped a thick down comforter around her.

I answered her question. "Always, Bella love. Forever."

********

I awoke with a start. I wasn't sure where I was. The moonlight was coming into the room at the wrong angle. I was annoyed that my dream had been interrupted. I laid still trying to fall back into it. Then the realization hit me—it had all been a dream! A soft keening began in my throat and I moved to sit up. The room was spinning. And then his cold arms caught me. "Bella, love…?" he whispered. The room came back in to focus. This was Edward's room. And our wedding night. And we had…

"Was I dre--…did we…." The soft force of his kiss cut me off. He chuckled warmly, "No, you're not dreaming. And yes, we made love." He pulled back enough to look in my eyes. His breath made me gasp. I drank it in and felt myself falling into his eyes. His hands gently pulled my hair, raising my chin and giving him access to my throat. My pulse quickened. My heart thudded. He kissed over the whole area, breathing me in.

The force of my desire knocked me back against the bed. I pulled him with me, and he complied by bringing his body down to rest lightly on my chest. I kissed greedily at his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes. His impossibly gold eyes deepened and intensified. I ran my hands down his arms, realizing they were bare. Hmmm….I was curious. I ran my hands down the broad cold planes of his back to his waist, and his smooth marble skin continued on without interruption.

I had to have him.

I pushed him off me, and made it clear I wanted him on his back. I pulled the remainder of the comforter off me and shoved it aside. I straddled his legs in one unusually graceful move and kissed down his body. God he smelled good. How did I ever live without this smell? It was like water or oxygen now. I kissed the rippled contours of his stomach. I had to have more of him. I had to know him. I had to try to uncover every part of the mystery that was him. I had no choice.

The intensity of my desire alarmed him. "Bella," he hissed. I hesitated for less than a moment, waiting for his cold hands to pull me up or stop me. He wasn't breathing. I couldn't stop. I would have fought him if he tried to fight me, little good that would have done of course.

I tried to slow myself down. I slid off his body and knelt in between his legs. I grabbed one of his hands in mine and interlaced my fingers with his. I brushed soft kisses on each of his fingers, sneaking glances up at him. His eyes were closed. I rubbed my other hand up and down the smooth contours of his forearm. I cleared my throat, and his eyes opened.

"Um…," I looked for the words I needed to express my thoughts.

"Yes?" he stared intently.

"You have done something I have not done but I would like to do," I rushed.

His head cocked to one side and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Bella?" he breathed.

A long minute passed. "You have tasted me. Really tasted me. And saved my life doing it." His eyes flamed with the memory and the effort to understand what I was asking. "And I…want…I…need…," I mouthed. He lifted himself up to his elbows and held me with his eyes. I only managed to get the words "show you" out intelligibly before I bent down and kissed his belly button. His breathing stopped again. A curtain of brown curls fell down around my face, momentarily bringing me confidence. I moved down and kissed him; I licked the length of him. I placed my lips around the top of him. His smell barely compared with his taste. A growl rumbled in his chest.

"Bella!" he rasped. Then his hands found me. He pulled my body with his hands under my arms and held me still, and though I tried to grasp at the sheets, no resistance was possible.

"Ed—"

"Bella, it's impossible. I can't…uuuggh," he growled. I realized his face looked as dangerous as I had ever seen it. It didn't scare me, though.

If anything, it emboldened me. I felt powerful. I could make him feel this way. A ripple of heat ran through my body. I used the one line of argument I thought would have any success here. "Please, Edward? Please?" I begged. "Please let me do this. For you."

His face wavered for a moment but his countenance remained firm.

"For me?" I whispered, "Please let me do this for me." And a new emotion washed over his features.

"Bella, you are the most dangerous creature I have ever known," he chastised.

"Yes?" I asked coyly.

"I'm glad you are mine," he continued, still wary.

His grip softened a little, and I tried to move out of his hands. He resisted, but I persisted, and within a moment I felt myself kneeling again, now at his side with my leg pressed up against his thigh. I leaned over him and kissed his chest, and his stomach. I scooted myself down a little further, making sure that my hair feathered over him. He scooped up thick strands of my hair, giving him a view of my face. My eyes begged him not to resist and he laid his head back. Then I put my lips around him. He hissed, but it was more of a whine than a growl. I wondered fleetingly if this was how I would feel about humans after my change—would I want to devour them? I pushed the thought away. The smoothness of his skin coupled with the wet warmth of my mouth was incredibly erotic. I moved my mouth slowly up and down. Then faster. I realized I was dizzy. It was hard to concentrate on things like breathing with the smell and taste of him all around me. Inside of me. The skip of my heart alerted him, and I felt him move. I slowed, then let him go. I needed more now.

I crawled up his body, sliding my legs on either side of him. He reached up for me, and I could almost see the incremental movement of his body as he began to try to change positions.

"Stop," I said. "I want to do this my way. I want you to be able to see me. Be good. Stay," I commanded. I had no idea how he was going to respond to my suddenly forceful behavior.

Then he smiled that crooked smile I so loved and laughed, though his eyes remained every bit as intense. "I really like this side of you—"

Needing no more encouragement, I cut him off with a rough kiss and pressed my body down against him. He grasped my hips, cautioning my movement. "Slowly, love," he murmured.

I followed the lead of his hands. I moved my body over his. I watched every movement of his face, every shadow that passed across his features. I couldn't believe this angel was here. That he was mine. I began to moan. I fought against the restrictiveness of his hands with no effect. He growled in response and flipped me over in one unseen movement. He rested his weight on one forearm and held my hands above my head with the other. He kissed me roughly….everywhere, it seemed. I couldn't get enough of him. He continued to make love to me. I pressed myself against him as much as I could. I struggled to get my hands free to get a better grip on him, but he grinned darkly at me and mouthed something I could not make out.

I was holding my breath then and thrashed against him. He muffled my scream with his mouth. Then he growled against me and his grip tightened. My hands jerked in reaction to the pressure of his, and I saw in his eyes that he was fighting for control. I smiled to reassure him. I could feel the bruising already forming, but I couldn't have cared less. He relaxed slowly and fell to my side, sliding a hand into my hair and planting soft kisses on me everywhere he could reach. He stretched over my body and found the comforter again, pulling it over to warm me. I could barely feel it. I didn't feel cold to me.

"Thank you," I smiled, biting my bottom lip shyly with my teeth. That action elicited another soft growl, this time from deeper in his chest.

"Sleep now, Bella, before you are the death of both of us," he murmured. Then: "thank _you_," he whispered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. And I drifted off to sleep to the rhythm of his breathing, content and at peace like never before in my life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Honeymoon Begins

Two days later, Edward and I found ourselves on a private island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Despite my best efforts, I had slept most of the time during our journey, recuperating from so many weeks of the stress of wedding planning and worrying about whether we would be able to do more than try. I was barely aware of how we had gotten here. Edward explained that he had placed an open-ended lease on the island, so we would be able to stay as long as we liked. He carried our bags up to the front door of a warm wooden house that stretched some distance in both directions. He pushed the door open and set our things down inside. Then he turned to me, scooped me up in his arms, and carried me over the threshold, kissing me lovingly as he did so.

"Oh, Edward, this place is amazing," I exclaimed as I admired the airy open floor plan. He placed me on my feet. "Oh my God," I said, moving across the space to a wall of windows on the far side. "This view is incredible." White sand and the Pacific stretched out endlessly beyond the windows.

"Yes, it is," Edward agreed huskily. I turned around to find that his eyes were on me, not the view.

I giggled self-consciously and Edward flew to me. He grabbed both hands and pinned me up against the window. His lips poured over me and his scent intoxicated me. He worked down my neck and my breath caught.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered.

"Um…yes…very," I replied.

He pulled away to look at me and smiled that irresistible crooked smile. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the kitchen. "What would you like? The kitchen is fully stocked," he beamed.

"Well…this wasn't really the kind of hungry I was talking about…," I began.

"Bella, love, be reasonable. You haven't eaten since last night. I insist on taking care of all of your needs. Now, what would you like?" There was that smile again.

"Oooh…do we have any fruit? Something to quench my thirst sounds great," I said, and then realizing my words began to giggle. Edward looked at me confused for a moment and then smirked.

"Very funny, Bella," he turned to the fridge. "There are grapes, strawberries, mango, and pineapple. Does any of that sound good?"

"Oh, that all sounds great. Can I have some of each? Now that I'm thinking about food I realize I'm starving."

Edward pulled everything out of the fridge and laid it on the granite counter. He lifted me up to sit on the counter and began cleaning and preparing the fruit. "I can do that, you know…," but Edward cut me off by popping a grape in my mouth.

He pulled the bowl of cleaned fruit over next to me and slid himself so that he was standing in between my legs. He reached down and grabbed a long chunk of pineapple and offered it up to me. I smiled and took a bite, and he caught the drops of juice that fell from the pineapple in his other hand. By the time I had finished that piece of pineapple, a small puddle had formed in his hand. I pulled his hand to my lips and, holding it like a cup, poured its contents into my mouth. "This is very good," I breathed. "More, please?"

Edward grabbed a strawberry next and held it up to my lips. I opened my mouth and leaned forward to take a bite, and noticed Edward's eyes widen ever so slightly. It suddenly occurred to me that watching me eat and feeding me was turning Edward on. I asked for several more strawberries and he obliged. I played with him a little by moaning softly as I bit into an especially large strawberry, though I worked hard to keep my eyes innocent, as if I was just truly enjoying the food.

"Here. Try the mango," Edward offered.

I leaned forward and bit half of the piece of mango. "Mmmm…that is so good." Then I leaned forward again. The remaining piece of fruit was quite small. In order to avoid biting his fingers, I simply put my lips around his fingers as they held the mango, and sucked the delicate fruit from his grasp. I realized my heart was thundering as I did this, and Edward's breathing audibly increased.

"Edward," I whispered, "I think I've had enough."

"Have you now?" he questioned, smoldering his golden eyes at me. "You don't want anything else?"

A plaintive moan escaped my throat and my stomach felt like it was filled with electric butterflies. I scooted myself forward on the counter until I could lock my feet around his waist and my arms around his neck. That was what it took to finally force his controlled façade to crumble.

"God, Bella, you are driving me insane!" he hissed, wrapping his arms around my back and lifting me off the counter. "Please, Bella, tell me what else you want."

"Edward, I…," I hesitated. Twin feelings coursed through me: first, that I was somewhat self-conscious about the idea of verbalizing my needs, and second, that I was incredibly aroused by his request that I tell him what I wanted him to do to me. In that moment, a whole other world opened up to me. I imagined what it would sound like if Edward said anything especially risqué. I thought it might make my brain melt from the sheer pleasure of it.

In the moments it took my brain to have this internal dialogue, Edward was carrying me across the house, consuming me with kisses everywhere he could reach. We entered a large master suite with an equally stunning view of the ocean.

"I'm still waiting, Bella. You have to tell me what you want."

I pulled back to look in his eyes—the combination of his sweet breath and mesmerizing gaze intoxicated me. I gulped, steeled my resolve, and blurted out, "I want you to fuck me, Edward." I held his gaze and his eyes visibly darkened and narrowed.

I felt my back push up against the wall next to the bed. In a flash, one of Edward's hands tore the thin white button-down shirt from my body. He moaned as he kissed and licked my chest. The hand still behind my back undid the clasp on my bra, and he helped me pulled it down and off. "God, Bella, I love you. You are so beautiful. It's so much," he murmured.

His arms grasped me again and he carried me over to the king-size bed and laid me down in the middle. In an instant, he lifted his t-shirt up over his head and dropped his jeans to the floor. Then he was on top of me, trailing kisses and hands over and between my breasts, down my sides and across my stomach, to the top of my skirt. As his hands rubbed over the fabric covering my mound, I sucked in my breath and moaned. "You have to tell me what you want me to do, Isabella," he ordered, piercing me with an intense look.

"Touch me, Edward, please," I moaned. My need of him was almost becoming painful. I desperately needed the release of his touch.

Edward pulled off my skirt and panties and tossed them aside. He kissed over my hip bones and down my thighs, remaining infuriatingly far from where I really wanted his attention. "Now what, love?" he breathed.

"Please touch me, Edward. _Please_," I begged. He reached his right hand up my body and massaged my left breast and then my right one. I arched my back up to his touch. Then his hand slid down my side and slightly under my bottom, where he gave a soft squeeze. As his hand began a slow motion back up towards my breasts, I grabbed it. He looked at me questioningly. I bit my bottom lip as I pushed his hand down between me legs. At once there was fire in his eyes. "Oh, yes, Bella," he hissed softly as he began to rub my delicate flesh. I was moaning nonstop now, but I so needed more.

"Edward, please, I need more," I pleaded.

"Are you ready for more, my love?" he teased darkly. Then two of his fingers pushed against me and slid easily in to me. "Yes, I would say you are. Bella, you are exquisite." As his fingers continued to work against and in me, my grasp on reality became more tenuous. I never wanted it to stop, but also thought I would die if I didn't get more of him soon.

My breathing became more ragged and my moaning louder. "Edward!" I panted, over and over. Finally I screamed out his name as my orgasm crashed over me.

"God, yes, Bella," he breathed huskily. "Getting to touch you in that way is unbelievably wonderful."

I grabbed his hand and pulled it and, as a consequence, him, up to my face. I kissed the hand that had given me such great pleasure and then pulled his face down to mine.

"Edward," I whispered so softly only he could have heard me, "I still want more."

"What more, my love, tell me what more I can give you?" his eyes bore in to me.

I reached down to find his cock straining against my hip through his boxers. I stroked it through the thin material and he leaned his head into my shoulder and grunted. He snapped his face back to mine and demanded, "_Tell_ me what you want!"

His pleasure at hearing me was so incredibly hot. Despite my earlier hesitation, I realized I was enjoying it as much as he was.

"I want you to fuck me, Edward," I rasped.

He tore his boxer shorts off of his body as he positioned himself between my legs. I pulled my knees up to allow him easier access and his eyes met mine again. "Tell me—" he began….

"Fuck me, Edward. Do it. Now!" I said with as much force as I could muster.

He growled and fell over me. He slid slowly into me and I moaned with the wonderful sensation of the fullness of him. I tried to wrap my legs around his back to pull myself closer, to pull him deeper, but he shook his head sternly no and exhaled in a low rush, "Bella, I…you have to…Bella, I'm not fully in control, you can't…." he was pleading with me and with himself. His eyes met mine. His body was taut with the tension of his inner conflict. I placed my hands firmly on either side of his face, and breathed, "I believe in you, Edward. Now, fuck me before I die of wanting you."

Whatever battle he had been waging in his mind and body was instantly resolved. He plunged in to me to the extent my human frame could safely endure. I could tell it was taking every ounce of control and discipline he had ever possessed in his century of life to keep himself from going too far. But the amount of control he let slip was wonderful, was beyond my imagining. I bucked my body up against him, and I heard him hiss and growl whenever I did so. My name sounded so incredibly sexy when he delivered it through his teeth in a growl. "Oh, yes, Edward. Aaah, Edward. God, Edward," I babbled his name a hundred different ways. "Fuck me, Edward," I moaned. And then I was grunting and screaming. I clawed my hands across his back, fleetingly worried about hurting him before my mind returned my memory to me and I remembered that wasn't a concern after all. Before my orgasm had fully played itself out, I realized there was one more thing I wanted. Between each thrust, I panted out my last request: "Ed…ward…I…want…want…you…to…come…for… me…." He literally roared my name, thrust one final time in to me, and I felt the coolness of his release fill me up.

He collapsed at my side and pulled my body so that we were facing one another. His eyes were closed and his breathing was still fast and hard. I didn't yet trust my voice.

Then he ran a hand through my hair, brushing it back from my face and neck. "Bella," he opened his eyes to look adoringly at me. "That was…you were…incredible," he breathed.

I kissed him, more softly now. I was so happy. I could have stayed in this moment forever. "I love you, Edward," was all I could think to say.

"As I love you, Isabella," he replied, pulling my head down to his chest. "Please promise me you will always tell me what you want, what you need, Bella." He tilted my chin up to search my eyes. "Nothing gives me more pleasure and happiness than doing for you."

"Mmmm," I breathed while nodding in response. How could life ever be any better than this?


End file.
